Snapshots
by Jsjsbdenn
Summary: "Snapshots" is a collection of Teen Titans short stories. The newest story, "After the Rubble," follows the events of Go! (Episode 62).


The smoking remains of the Gordanian ship was firmly planted into the ground on the small green island in Jump City Bay, serving as a last reminder of Trogaar's invasion and threat to destroy the city. Other than that, there were no traces of the destruction. City life had returned to normal, for the most part, and the buildings had been reconstructed. But for four teenage heroes, nothing was ever going to be the same again. They were no longer four heroes; they were one team. And so they stood as one team.

The purple-haired empath stood beside her friends. No, not her friends. They were her family, and she would protect them to her very last breath. She sighed, drinking in the sights of the city and bay. "That's quite a view."

The metallic teen standing beside her scanned the horizon and the island. This would be a good home, a real home. Somewhere he could always return to. And so he said as much. "Somebody oughta build a house out here."

But somebody meant himself as he thought about how to convert the remains of Trogaar's ship into a good home. It would have to be tall. Maybe a tower...

The green shapeshifter responded eagerly, "Yeah, if you like the sunshine and the beach." He grinned, showing off his pointed fangs, and elbowed the empath.

To his surprise, she laughed. Raven had laughed at one of his jokes. Dark, serious Raven. But what came after was even more surprising. "You know, you're kind of funny."

The shapeshifter's ears perked up. "You think I'm funny? Dude, I know some jokes."

Raven sweat-dropped. She definitely not ready for an entire afternoon filled with cringy jokes from Beast Boy. But, luckily for her, something, or rather someone, interrupted the conversation.

A purple-clad figure landed on the island, a couple meters away from the group of four teens. She was a familiar figure in unfamiliar clothes. Gone were her armor, her royal headpiece, and dark clothing. In its place was a more casual lavender suit, consisting of a crop top, a swishy miniskirt, and an armband. However, the gauntlets were still in place. The alien figure turned towards to the teens, needing to learn more about Earth culture. "Please. I look...nice?"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice as Robin stepped forwards. Robin had come to Jump City to liberate himself from the shadow of Batman. He had set out become a solo hero but had instead found himself a part of a group. A team. A band of misfits, that called each other family.

And, now, Robin found him in love, scratch that, Robin could not bear to let his guard down. Robin was not in love, he could not be. Robin had to remain strong, and could not let anyone be ripped apart from him again. Especially the alien girl he had grown so fond of lately. But for now, he could just talk to her as long as he controlled himself. So, instead of telling her that she was beautiful, he just went with a simple phrase. "I still don't know your name."

"In your language, it would be 'Starfire.'"

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire."

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission..to remain here. Where people the people are most strange...but also most kind."  
It was no doubt she was indirectly thanking Robin for his kindness. And it was no doubt that she returned his feelings for her. Blushing, both turned away.

Raven smirked, undoubtedly knowing that someday Robin and Starfire would become the city's cutest power couple. "You don't need our permission."

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," interjected Robin, hoping the alien girl would not be hostile.

The cyborg thought deeply about this. He was sure that he needed friends. And, by his friends' expressions, it seemed that their pasts were pretty dramatic and wanted a home too. "Guess we could all new some real friends."

Silently, the others all agreed with Cyborg. Beast Boy voiced his opinion first.  
"Besides, we kind of made a good team."

Robin agreed, "I thought we might want to keep in touch," and fished inside his utility belt. "So Cyborg and I designed these."

He spread out his hands, showing three yellow communicators. Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire each took one and stared at them admiringly. They were sturdy, built by their resident tech genius Cyborg. "Made 'em outta my own circuits."

The group stood in silence. Each one contemplated their own past and how nice it was to finally feel like they belonged. Robin was the first to break it. "When there's trouble, you know who to call."

As dawn broke, a police officer investigated the crime scene near Jump City Jewelers. It was obviously broken into and, strangely, the culprit already apprehended, tied up a few blocks away in an alleyway. The bag of jewels he stole lay by his side, just a few feet out of reach.

"Strange," The policeman muttered. "What could have happened?"

He looked around, surveying the scene. A dumpster, a few rats. The unconscious thief, tied with a regular rope. The fire escape was still there. No weapons were to be found. The jewels. All the missing gems were in the sack. He would have to return them later. No trace of the one who stopped the criminal.

He turned on his walkie-talkie."Look, John, I found our little thief who crashed the JCJ. He paused. "He was apprehended by a mysterious hero. There is no trace."

He sighed. "John, I tell you, April Fool's was over a month ago. I get it that you're still upset over the donut prank but this is real. I need you to come over. And we need to get some answers out of our unconscious friend here." He paused again. "Alex, out."

"Well, y'all, welcome to Titans Tower. I built her in three days with the best tech you could find in the area. WayneTech," Cyborg announced, looking meaningfully at Robin. "Thanks, man, for funding it."

"No problem," Robin said. He had inspected everything the day before. It was flawless. "The tower is great. Computer mainframe and defense systems are top-notch. Good job!"

Cyborg beamed. He was happy he could be doing something worthwhile again after being shunned for his accident. He surveyed the tower. Raven was reading on the couch already. Beast Boy was playing video games on the game station while Starfire was hovering from place to place. Then she approached him.

"Friend Cyborg, this is truly delightful. It is glorious to have a place to call home again." She hugged him tightly.

"Starfire, can't breathe."

"My apologies, dear friend."

"S'okay Star. Just remember humans are pretty fragile."

Cyborg moved to the couch and picked up the other game station control. "Two player? Bet ya can't beat me in Mega Monkeys 2 Racer Mode?"

"Dude, you are so on." Beast Boy said. "You're going down."

"We'll see about that, grass stain." Cyborg's monkey shoved Beast Boy's into a nearby banana tree on the screen. "Ha."

"Dude, we've known each other for like a month and you're already insulting my sick gaming skills, Metal Butt?" Beast Boy tapped at the controls furiously.

"Yeah, so what?" Cyborg said, concentrating on the game. The two continued bickering.

Raven groaned. "Boys will be idiots."

Starfire sat on the edge of the roof in Titans Tower, gazing at the stars. She gazed wistfully at the pink and white dot in the distance and found herself homesick for Tamaran.

"Hey, Star," Robin said, approaching from behind and shutting the door to the roof. "May I sit?"

"Of course, friend Robin!"

"Thanks." Robin chuckled as he took a seat beside Starfire. "Why are you out at night?"

"I believe I am sick for my home. Tamaran." Starfire pointed to the pink and white speck in the sky.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Of course. There are the festivals and there is the gatherings." Starfire began listing items. "Blorthog. And Snarf, my pet dror. Oh, and the concerts of the gorkapipes. Zorkaberry pie eating contests. Tamaran is a most glorious place!"

"Trouble," Robin yelled. "Overload's striking in the WayneTech facility on the east side of town."

"Got it, man." Cyborg raced towards the door as Beast Boy and Raven tagged behind.

"Do you require the lift, Friend Robin?"

"Up to you, Star?"

"What does the 'up to the you' mean?"

"Your choice."

"Oh, I believe I am comprehending." Starfire gripped Robin's hand tightly and pulled him out the door and into the vast blue sky. No villain was a match for the Teen Titans.


End file.
